


When You're Write, You're Write

by AdriannakiBerlets



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Pen Pals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannakiBerlets/pseuds/AdriannakiBerlets
Summary: Sans and Miri had nothing, and yet everything in common. Sans was a monster, Miri was a human. They were both in therapy for things they couldn't solve on their own. Miri was in a relationship, Sans was all alone. They both needed someone to understand. Miri thought she had everything, Sans thought he'd lost everything. Both didn't even dream that maybe 'everything' meant each other.
Relationships: Sans/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ya know when you just really want to write and post something, but you really don't feel like putting in the effort to make a real long, complicated plot? Yeah. That's what this is.

Tuesday July 2, 2019

miss matthews,

so, this is a little awkward and all, but dr. anderson said it would be good if i had someone to talk to, electronically. and, apparently, she said something similar to you? so she gave me your email, and since she's gonna ask when we go in next week, i figured i'd better give this a try. i mean, if you want to.

i really suck at this. writing's sort of something i don't do very often. not since...ages ago. but before i say anything else, i think it's pretty important for me to tell you just who and what i am. you know, because...

so, my name is sans. and i'm a skeleton monster.

get back to me if you want to continue this. i won't take it too hard if you don't wanna just cause i'm a skeleton and all, it's up to you.

\- sans


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday July 3, 2019

Sans,

No no, I'm fine that you are a skeleton! I mean, it threw me for a loop at first, but I have nothing against monsters, unlike my boyfriend, Harold.

Yeah, Dr. Anderson was talking about hooking me up with a pen pal. She really gets down to it when she feels something is necessary. I had a really bad week last session, and I guess it pushed her to take action. I have major depression and anxiety, and I've been struggling a lot lately. You don't have to tell me why she's teamed me up with you, I'm not so nosy or insensitive as to ask for that. We can just talk about fun stuff, like what's your favorite food? Or do you have any hobbies? My favorite food is salmon - it's a type of fish. It's very good. And I'm a rock collector. Not like nasty, dirty rocks, but any unusual gems or stones I can get my hands on. It's kind of an expensive hobby, but one I love a lot. My father was a geologist, and he used to take me spelunking. So I guess I inherited it from him.

Oh, and you can call me Miri.

Your pen pal,

Miri


	3. Chapter 3

Friday July 5, 2019

miri,

that's a real nice name.

so, this guy harold sounds like an...interesting dude. he doesn't like monsters, huh? you sound like you don't approve. sorry, none of my business. i'll drop it if you want.

yeah, dr. anderson's pretty chill for a therapist. don't worry about it, i had a rough week too. i don't mind telling you. i suffer from ptsd apparently. she's not too sure why exactly. my brother made me go see her after my nightmares and stuff got really bad when we came to the surface. i'm doing a little better. it'll get better.

heh. haven't ever had salmon. in fact, i haven't tried fish at all yet, or any other - what is it called - sea food? yeah. don't really got the money for that just yet, but i have an interview next monday, and if i get the job maybe me and paps will be able to dine out once in a while. my favorite food is ketchup.

rock collecting sounds really interesting. there used to be all kinds of stones back underground. lots that glowed in the dark. ones that talked - though you wouldn't want to collect those. it'd be like enslaving them. i had a pet rock once, though he wasn't one of the sentient ones. good thing, because i always forgot to feed him his sprinkles. so your dad was into rocks, huh? neat. gotta ask though: what the heck is spelunking?

my hobby is astronomy and, well, basically any other science i can get into. but astronomy's my favorite. hey, miri, do you have a favorite constellation or star? just wondering.

well catch you later miri

\- sans


	4. Chapter 4

Monday July 8, 2019

Hi Sans!

I really hope your interview went well today. Sorry I didn't write over the weekend, but Harold took me to visit his family down in Kansas. It was a long trip, and Harold gets kind of cranky when we get stuck in traffic without a working air conditioner. Harold is...He's okay. He has some hostility toward monsters, in that he doesn't like being around you, but he's a pretty good guy besides that. Just a little stern, maybe. I love him. I'm just waiting for him to propose. We've been going steady for five years, and it really looks like our relationship is going to stick.

Sorry, I'm a little talkative today.

Thanks by the way, for what you said about my name. I'm not too fond of it myself. It's short for Miriam, and it's Hebrew for 'sea of bitterness', or 'sea of sorrow'. Not exactly a good name for someone with depression, even if it sometimes feels very fitting. Your name is very pretty - handsome? - too. Does it have a meaning in monster or something?

I'm sorry your dealing with PTSD. That's some real heavy stuff. I had an uncle who had it because he saw some really bad stuff during the war. He used to have all kinds of nasty nightmares and flashbacks. But at least you're seeking help. Uncle Ralph never went for treatment, and he only got worse over time because of his stubbornness. So, you're on the right track, Sans. Just keep trying, okay?

Saw Dr. Anderson today. She asked if you and I had started writing to each other and I sad yes. She was very happy. She told me to say hi for her, since you weren't able to come in because of the interview, or so I'm guessing. Don't miss too many sessions though. From experience I can tell you that never works out well.

Oh! If you've never had sea food, and you get the money to try it, go to Benson's on Carl Street. It's got the best sea food this side of the States!

Who's Paps? And Sans, ketchup is not a food, it's a condiment. XD

Oh wow, I wish I could go to the Underground and see some of those rocks. Maybe even take one or two for my collection. I mean, if that's even allowed. Don't want to desecrate sacred land or anything. And WHAT? Sentient rocks? No way. Sans, that has got to be a joke. Yup, Dad studied mostly cave rocks, volcanoes once in a while. Oh, spelunking is cave exploring basically.

I know next to nothing about astronomy, though I do know the Big Dipper, so I guess that's my favorite. I've always wanted to learn more about the night sky though. Do YOU have a favorite star or constellation?

Your pen pal,

Miri


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday July 11, 2019

hey miri,

sorry i sort of copped out on you. rough week. interview never got back to me. they stood me up basically. guess once they found out i was a monster, and a skeleton to boot, they weren't so interested in hiring me. paps is real disappointed - yeah, papyrus is my bro, sorry, should have told you sooner. just was a bad week. gonna go see anderson on monday. maybe that'll help. just sort of feel numb and sluggish. i'll get back to you once i'm in a better state of mind.

sorry

sans


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday July 11, 2019

Oh, Sans, I'm so sorry. Listen, you take as much time as you need to come back from this, and I'll be here when you feel better. But if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just feel better soon, alright?

\- Miri


End file.
